The lyrics no one knew, Improved Version
by thatgirlyouwanttobe
Summary: Improved Version of The lyrics no one knew. The last chapter needs some serious work but I will do that later. I just have some seriously good ideas for another story but I need to finish this one first.
1. Chapter 1: Where did it go wrong?

**Heyy! Sorry I wasn't happy with my other version so I re-wrote it. This version is longer and I think it builds up the story a bit more. Brittany's POV. You can decide whether you want it to be CGI or Cartoon. Thanks!**

* * *

I ran into my room. All of the tears I had been building up for the last week burst out at once. How could he do that to me! My best friend. I started to write. I knew the lyrics.

_...but I hold on I stay strong wondering if we still belong... _

I wonder how I got here.

* * *

**One week earlier**

"Hey guy's!" I looked up from my conversation with my sisters and saw Alvin bounding up to us. Alvin. My best friend and worst enemy. I know I know how can I feel both things at once. Well you see on the one hand I've known Alvin for a decade and he has always been there for me when I've needed him and I him. On the other hand he is the most arrogant, self centered, vain guy I have ever known.

"Guy's you'll never believe what I've done!"

"No we won't so you might as well tell us." replied Simon. I didn't always like Simon in fact most of the time he really annoyed me with all of his science and other boring crap but he was dating my sister Jeanette so I had to let it go. I also really liked him at moments like these because sometimes he hates Alvin as much I sometimes do.

"I scored us a gig at the Prom!" Alvin announced.

"Doing what?" asked Jeanette. I love Jeanette despite her taste in clothes boy's and music.

"Singing, dancing, playing our instruments, whatever we want to do!" Alvin was clearly ecstatic as was I but I wasn't going to show it.

"Really?!" Eleanor exclaimed. Eleanor (my other sister) always loved to sing especially in front of an audience.

"Yeah!" Alvin replied smoothly

"How?" squeaked Theodore. Theodore. The cutest of the guys (possibly after Alvin but Alvin was a different kind of cute altogether).

"The band bailed so I volunteered our services!" Alvin stated as though it was obvious.

"So what's the pay? Oh and the dress code? Oh how much work do we have to do while you go off and buck a few girls?" I said knowing that's what Alvin had in mind

"Funny. The pay's 50 bucks. Just wear what you were going to wear for Prom anyway. As for the bucking girls as much as I would love to be doing that as it was my idea I will be doing as much work as you guys if not more, so there!" Alvin gave me his 'yeah I just went there' face and I gave him one right back.

"Ok!" said Simon sensing and argument "should we all come to our place after school? You girls can stay for dinner if you like"

"Thanks Simon, I'll go call Miss Miller now" Eleanor said smiling

**Later that day**

We were stumped. We just couldn't decide what song to sing when Alvin had the bright idea of writing out own song like we did in Rome a few years earlier. Alvin and the guys had given us a great tune but we just couldn't find the lyrics.

"Guys the lyrics are in there we just need to find them!" said Alvin

"Alvin! Everyone left an hour ago Simon and Jeanette have gone to my place to do God knows what and Ellie and Theo have gone to that new little bakery on the other side of town, it's just us" I told him

"Oh," He replied, "well,"

"Well?" I asked

"I don't know about you but I am sick of writing lyrics do you want some ice-cream?" he asked

I looked down. I had been watching my weight but it was only me and Alvin and I could burn off the calories later. "yeah sure. Why not?"

"Alvin had obviously caught me looking at my stomach because he said to me "Yep, you defiantly want some ice cream and you need to not worry about it you're not fat!"

"I did not say I was fat!"

"Well if you do feel fat we I can always help you burn the calories later if you know what I mean!" he said winking at me.

I knew he was only joking but something went through me. I strange feeling. A feeling I'd only felt once before.

"As much as I'd love to Alvin I can't." I said again joking, but, a part of me wanted to be really considering this.

"Oh why's that?" he said putting on a sad voice

I gave him a look. A look that only best friends can give and understand.

"Oh ok, so you want chocolate ice cream with extra sauce and chunks of brownie, a back rub and..." I looked at him expectantly "a hot water bottle?" I nodded and he light up. "I'll get that" he leaned in and whispered "We have tampons in the bathroom cupboard"

"Thank you sweety." Part of me wanted to ask why he had tampons in his bathroom cupboard but I figured since Jeanette was here so often that was why.

I went to the bathroom to freshen up. When I got back I found my ice cream waiting for me along with my hot water bottle. I was so grateful for it. I finished my ice cream and set the bowl aside. Alvin had finished his way before me. He looked at me "So back rub?" I nodded. I didn't normally like Alvin touching me but this tie of the month was different. Alvin gave THE BEST back rubs. I seriously think he should start charging.

"Oh God...Oh God...Oh yeah... right there! Right there! Oh God! Alvin! Alvin!" I exclaimed.

"Everything alright in there?" I heard Dave call. I glanced at Alvin who looked quite smug.

"Nothing Dave. Just giving Britt a back rub." he replied

"Oh ok. That time again huh?" Dave asked

"Yeah." I replied

"We have tampons in the bathroom cupboard"

"Thanks Dave" I replied quite embarrassed

I looked at Alvin. He still looked smug. "Oh. My. God." we said in unison. "Really Britt? Am I that good?"

"Really Alvin are you that smug?"

"Next time can you please keep your cries of pleasure to yourself."

"I can't Alvin you're just that good" I said winking at him.

"Oh well if I'm that good" he said smugly. He started all over again. I tried to keep my moans to myself but that made Alvin even more smug so I just kept letting them out. I decided I felt better but I was quite reluctant to let Alvin stop. "So what do you want to do now little miss?" I hated it when he called me that.

"Well I really just want a hug, I feel like crap." I answered

"Well I think I can do a hug" he said teasing me. "Why don't you tell me about your day?"

"Or we could watch a movie?" I answered. He looked a bit down so I said "While I tell you about my day" He picked up. We exchanged one of our best friends glances. "Friends with Benefits?" we said together. Our favourite movie. I liked the romance, Alvin liked the sex scenes. He put in the disk while I made myself comfy in a little cushion throne. Alvin came and joined me pulling me in close for a cuddle.

As the movie ended I checked the time. 9:30. I looked across the street into my bedroom. I saw two silhouettes. I tapped Alvin on the shoulder. "Who do you think that is?"

"Well judging by the rate they are going I would say two that haven't been at it for a while. By the looks of it they have been interrupted by something and are really going for it. Have Si and Jean been at it at your place recently?"

"No. Here?" Alvin shook his head. "Something tells me that's them" I said just as Theo and Ellie burst into the room hardly able to keep there hands off each other.

* * *

** I actually went on for quite a while. I wonder what will happen between Alvin and Brittany now that they have no where to sleep? Alvin seems like such a good friend to Brittany. Back rubs and reassurance. Does anyone else think he wants more? Please review guys I want your opinions! Thanks for reading :-D Also it would be much appreciated if someone could tell me how to update my story as I am quite knew to this sight and a bit unsure :-3**


	2. Chapter 2: The start of it all

**I just couldn't wait to post my next chapter and with thanks to a certain someone (who is quite content with being a man) I now can :-)**

* * *

I looked at my sister and wondered how long she had been building up these feelings. She looked ready to eat poor Theo. I looked at Alvin who looked at me. "We'll just go then." he said cheekily. We stood up and left.

"Well where am I supposed to sleep now. Jean's in my room Ellie's in yours. In fact screw me what about us?" I asked.

"Well we could always camp out." Alvin replied. I wasn't sure about whether he was joking.

"Camp out?! In my condition?!" I protested

"What condition? It's only a period. Get over it" He said. I looked at Alvin giving him my 'are you serious' look. He gave me his 'I'm deadly serious' look. The look I remember from childhood to mean 'yes I'm serious and I know we're going to get into trouble and yes I think we should do it anyway'. I couldn't refuse that look. After all it was the look that made my childhood so memorable.

"Alright, you win, but I will need something to wear."

"Great! I'll get the tent" and with that he bounded off. I stared after him. He was never going to grow up. I chanced going back up stairs to get my bag and note book as well as Alvin's guitar. I figured that if we were going to spend more time together we might as well make the most of potential song writing time.

When I got back Alvin had already started to get the tent set up. It didn't take hi m long and we quickly set up camp. Once I was comfy I got my note book ready. "What's that for?" Alvin asked. I quickly told him that I thought we should get a good start on the song if possible. He wasn't so keen on the idea but once I showed him his guitar he was a bit more for it.

* * *

**The next morning**

I woke up with a start. What had gone on here last night? I remember trying to write a song. We really couldn't think of any lyrics to go with Alvin's great tune. I was getting quite frustrated not that my period was helping much. I remember Alvin telling me to calm down and me telling him I would not calm down and I would not sort myself out. I remember him saying we should stop trying to write a song if it was going to stress me out this much and try again in the morning. I remember the game of 'Truth or Dare'.

"Truth," I said.

"How far have you gone with a guy?" Alvin asked me

"Dare," I said, trying to hide my embarrassment. Me and Alvin didn't discuss our boyfriends/girlfriends to each other.

"You have to answer the question Britt..." he was taunting me!

"Ok, so when I was with Bryan things got quite heated. We were at my place and no one was in, we were up in my room making out,"

"mmhm" he said showing he was listening

"...and he asked me if I would do 'it'. I said no, he left and soon afterwards I caught him cheating on me with that bitch Quinn!"

"Oh ok my turn." he said to me

"Truth or Dare?" I asked

"Dare." I knew that's what he would pick. Good job I had a few ideas in my head.

"Ok, I dare you to run round the yard screaming," I said

"Is that all? That's nothing"

"In nothing but your underwear" I finished

"Oh well that's a bit more like it " he said taking his clothes off. Anyway you get the idea and one thing lead to another and instead of a game of 'Truth or Dare' it became a game of 'Truth or Strip' and pretty sure we were only in our underwear. That's when Alvin made a pass at me. I rebuffed him. Things got pretty awkward after that. We went to sleep and that was that. I looked over at Alvin who was still fast asleep. I had to go.

* * *

**Well, that escalated quickly. What will happen when Alvin wakes up? Will the others find out what happened while they were all up to their antics? Review guys :-D**


	3. Chapter 3: Making Up

Still having a buzz where I feel like I must keep going despite it being quite late. Oh well here I go.

I went to school as normal that day. It was Friday thank God. Meaning I had cheer practice (yay) but that also meant Alvin drove me home. This was one of the things I hated about Alvin. He always played his music fair to loud and always aid or did something dangerous. But now I had to face him alone knowing that he thought it was ok to make a pass.

"Hey" I said when I met him in the corridor after practice.

"Hi." he replied, he sounded a little down.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm just embarrassed about last night. I should never have made a pass at you. I don't know what went off in my brain telling me it was ok." he said. A bit more than I was expecting but I wouldn't accept his apology so easily.

"Yeah Alvin I would love to know what went off in your head telling you that was ok. I was quite scared actually. I will accept you apology this time but you will have to make it up to me." I said. He knew I expected him to live up to my expectations in a way only he knew how.

Later that night

We tried again to write the song, again having no luck. At least this time we all stayed together rather than the other four coping off with each other. "I just don't know anymore Al , these things normally just flow right from our heads but this time I have nothing." Simon said, almost giving up.

"No Si I'm sure we just need the practice, after all it has been years since we did something like this." Alvin was still very determined that we could do this.


	4. Chapter 4: Ideas

Heyy. Thanks for bearing with me. The song I'm using in this chapter is I Feel Pretty/Unpretty from Glee. I think it really sums up what girls think about themselves especially when they are trying to impress a guy they like.

We decided to go dress shopping on Saturday. No matter what dress I tried on I just didn't feel right in it. I remember what Alvin said to me

_'...you're not fat...' _and me replying _'...I didn't say I was...'_

I remember all of the food I ate last night. I looked at my sisters who were clearly having the same dilemma as me. I went into my changing room.

Brittany

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too_

_I was told I was beautiful, but what does that mean to you?_

_Look into the mirror who's inside there, the one with the long hair_

_same old me again today_

Jeanette

_My outsides are cool, my insides are blue_

_every time I think I'm through it's because of you_

_I've tried differant ways but it's all the same _

_at the end of the day I have myself to blame_

_I'm just trippin_

Both

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

_you can fix your nose if he says so (aaaah)_

_you can buy all the makeup that M.A.C can make_

_but if, you can look inside you_

_find out who I am too (aaaah)_

_be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_

All Three

_I feel pretty_

_oh so pretty _

_I feel pretty and witty and bright_

Eleanor

_Never insecure until I met you_

_Now I'm being silly_

_I used to be so acute to me_

_Just a little bit skinny_

_Why do I look to all these things_

_Just to keep you happy_

_Maybe get rid of you, and then I'll get back to me_

Brittany

_My outsides are cool, my insides are blue_

_every time I think I'm through it's because of you_

Jeanette

_I've tried differant ways but it's all the same _

_at the end of the day I have myself to blame_

_I'm just trippin_

All three

_I feel pretty_

_oh so pretty _

_I feel pretty and witty and bright_

_And I pity_

_Any girl who isn't me tonight_

Eleanor and Jeanette _(Brittany)_

I feel pretty _(You can buy your hair if it won't grow)_

oh so pretty _(You can fix your nose if he says so)_

I feel pretty and witty and bright _(You can buy all the makeup that M.A.C can make)_

All three

_but if you can look inside you_

_find out who I am too_

_put me in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_

_I feel pretty, but unpretty_

After hours of searching I finally found the perfect dress. Just enough skin so I could look sexy while being discreet and not looking like a whore. Best of all it was pink, my signature colour. Not a bright in your face pink, a lovely pale pink that really flattered my skin tone and hair colour. I also had the perfect shoes. Silver and sparkly and not too tacky. I just Alvin matched up to me. Best of all my sisters found perfect dresses and shoes, again in their signature colours purple and turquoise. Perfect. I just couldn't wait for prom now.

The Seville house, later that night

It was just going to be me and Alvin that night so we decided no matter what we were going to write that song. No interruptions. If the others were to do anything together they were to go to our place. Me and Alvin came to the conclusion that we should defiantly write a duet for us to sing and a group number, with the possibility of a solo for one of us. I originally suggested we sing the song from Rome but Alvin dashed it away saying they'd already heard that one and it was time for something new. Good job I had plenty of ideas. Alvin dashed all of them away.

"Fine if you don't want my contributions I'll just go." I said standing up, turning round, looking out of the window and then sitting back down.

"Jean and Si" he said

"Yeah" I said nodding, "looks like I'm staying here again,"

"I'll get the spare sheets" I smiled at Alvin

"I got my dress today." It was my fifth time at making conversation today

"Can I see it? I need to make sure our outfits don't clash.." he said. He sounded just like me.

"No! Can I see your tux?" I said challenging him.

"No!" he said

"Why?"

"I haven't rented it yet" he said looking embarrassed

"It's fine Alvin." I said understandingly "I'm ready to sleep so I'm going for a bath, don't interrupt unless it's an emergency and even then knock." I said smiling

The bathroom

Alvin burst in. "Britt! I've got it!" I just stared at him taking the sheet of paper from his hands and pulling the curtain across.

"Alvin these lyrics are great! Could you pass me a towel?" Well we had a group number.

Alvin's Room

"Ok, the rules are I stay on my side of the room and you stay on yours. Agreed?" I said. I wasn't having a repeat of the other night.

"Agreed" and with that Alvin turned out the light

I found myself not liking this. I wanted Alvin to want to be nearer me. Like Theo was with Ellie. Surely if what Ellie said was right that's what he would do. That's when I had the bright idea for the second song. My Solo!


	5. Chapter 5: It all comes to light

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been very busy at the minute with drama and other things. Things are going to kick off a bit in this chapter but I promise it will be resolved.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I checked the clock. 10:30. I looked over to Alvin's bed he was still out cold. I checked my phone d=seeing I had a text from Jean.

_'Heyy! We're going to come over soon. Any progress with the song? See you in about half an hour. Jean. xxx'_

_'Hi. Me and Alvin have written a song! See you soon so you can hear it! Britt xxx'_

"Alvin wake up! The others are coming over now and we need to let them hear the song. Alvin! ALVIN!"

"I'm up, I'm up don't nag me!" He said drowsily while I got dressed.

"Come on, up!" I said fully dressed and ready to go.

"Ok, Ok, I'm getting ready." I wasn't so sure.

"We're here!" Ellie shouted "Can't wait to hear this song"

"We're on the way" I shouted back

I went down the stairs to see my sisters. I got told every detail of their night with their respective boyfriends. A few too many. "Ok, Ok too much information" I said interrupting Jeanette. "I understandyou guys are in love but I don't want to know!" As I finished that sentence Alvin finally descended the stairs. "About time!" I said "We've been waiting for ages for you" I walked over to Alvin and whispered "I don't know I could take that many of my sisters sex stories!" Alvin just sighed and got out his guitar. Not a morning person. He played the first few chords of our song and we started to sing.

Simon  
_Hey Hey Hey, you and me keep on dancing in the dark it's been tearing me apart never knowing what we are,_

Jeanette

_Hey hey hey you and me keep on trying to play it cool now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do_

Theodor and Eleanor_  
Lay __it all down, got something to say _

_Lay it all down, throw your doubt away _

_Do or die now, step onto the plate _

_Blow the door wide open, like up, up and away_

All_  
__Let's light up the world tonight_

_You gotta give up the bark and bite _

_I know that we got the love alright _

_Come on and light it up, light it up tonight_

___Let's light up the world tonight _

_You gotta give up the bark and bite_

_I know that we got the love alright _

_Come on and light it up, light it up tonight_

Alvin_  
__Hey, you and me turn it up ten thousand watts _

_Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just wanna let it rock_

Brittany

_Hey, you and me keep on staring at the road Like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control_

Both_  
__Lay it all down, got something to say _

_Lay it all down, throw your doubt away_

_Do or die now, step onto the plate _

_Blow the door wide open like up, up and away_

All

_Let's light up the world tonight_

_You gotta give up the bark and bite_

_I know that we got the love alright_

_Come on and light it up, light it up tonight_

___Let's light up the world tonight, You gotta give up the bark and bite _

_I know that we got the love alright _

_Come on and light it up, light it up tonight_

Simon and Jeanette, _  
__Hey, hey, hey, you, hey, hey, hey, you Hey, hey, hey, you, hey, hey, hey, you You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you_

Brittany and Alvin_  
__Lay it all down, got something to say_

_Lay it all down, throw your doubt away_

_Do or die now, step onto the plate_

_Blow the door wide open like up, up and away_

All_  
__Let's light up the world tonight_

_You gotta give up the bark and bite, I know that we got the love alright_

_Come on and light it up, light it up tonight_

___Let's light up the world tonight You gotta give up the bark and bite_

_I know that we got the love alright _

_Come on and light it up, light it up tonight_

"So? What did you think?" I asked. The others didn't reply until eventually Simon said,

"Well, I don't know about anybody else but I wasn't expecting something that good." The other three agreed. At least we agreed on one song. I didn't really want to say anything about my idea so instead I came out with, "I'm glad you liked our song"

"Our song? My song" Alvin said

"Your song?" I answered

"Yeah I wrote it"

"And I arranged it"

"With my help"

"Which makes it our song"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does"

"Guys, calm down" said Jeanette, sensing blood

"Shut up Jeanette" we said in unison. All of my anger and stress from the last few day's was boiling up and Alvin was about to be the brunt of it and I could tell I would be Alvin's.

"How dare you take credit for my song?" Alvin shouted

"It's just a song Alvin get over it!"

"But it's not just a song is it? It's all of the rage from the last few days on a sheet of paper. And what I've seen over the last few days I don't like"

"Alvin what are you talking about?"

"I've heard you talking about me with your sisters." My face dropped. "Saying I did all of that stuff. You know it was you too. All I did was initiate. How dare make me out to be the bad guy in all of this! You are just as responsible as me if not more. I hate you Brittany Miller!"

I just stood and stared at him. "You don't mean that Alvin you're just angry because of what she said" I vaguely heard Simon say. I found tears falling down my face. I felt my feet move towards the door and I started to run. I burst into my room crying my heart out. I thought what I'd said. Maybe I had made Alvin out to be the bad guy in all of this. I did kind of throw myself at him the other night. I guess now I understand why. I love Alvin Seville. In a way I wanted him to make that pass at me but as soon as he did I got scared and didn't want it any more. At least not that way. I guess it was just as much my fault as it was his. In fact all my fault. I began to write down what I felt. I began to write the perfect duet for me and Alvin.


	6. Chapter 6: Prom

**Ok I'm going to make an attempt at making this chapter longer but it may not be as good because when I write long stories I tend to waffle a bit.**

* * *

Time passed. It was so awkward between me and Alvin. Almost like we'd just broken up. I really didn't want to make the others choose but it really was me or Alvin. I'd tried apologising for what I did. He wouldn't listen. He wouldn't even look at me. I felt crap. My sisters tried to support me but they didn't understand what I was going through. I didn't understand what I was going through. It wasn't like I was dating Alvin or like I was having is child or something. He was my best friend and he wasn't speaking to me. We'd fallen out before but not this seriously.

I t was the night of the problem. We met for a final rehearsal of our songs I loved our group number. I still hadn't given Alvin our duet or sang my solo. I was waiting for prom before I gave it to him but I thought better. "Alvin, here are the lyrics for our duet. I know we're not speaking but I thought you needed them." He grunted and walked away taking the crumpled piece of paper from me.

* * *

**The Miller House**

We started getting ready about 3 hours before prom. Mostly because I take forever in the bathroom and I will need to help my sisters with their hair and makeup. It sounds strange but they really can't do it themselves. I took around 45 minutes with my beauty routine which consisted of a bubble bath with face mask and other soothing things. I was in my bath robe when Ellie came and sat in the chair I'd got out for my sisters so I could do their hair. I softly curled Ellie's hair so it hang loose around her shoulders. I did her makeup. I didn't notice that Ellie had such lovely emerald eyes. I really made her eyes stand out. I just knew Theo wouldn't be able to take his eyes off them. I out Jean's hair up. I curled it into a bun that looked very sophisticated yet cute. I put glass diamonds into her hair. What? I'm not loaded? She looked so cute. I made her wear her contacts so that I could really do something with her face and God when I was done. She didn't look like Jean at all. She looked hot. I am not afraid to say it. I curled my hair and tied half up and left half down. Then I did my makeup. I did my eyes very smoky. I always get lots of attention when I have smoky eyes. Then I taught the girls how to get into their dresses without spoiling their hair or makeup. Then it was time to go. I was surprised that Alvin turned up to take me to prom after all the falling out we'd done. We all went together in the limo. It was the best laugh we'd had since we started song writing. It was just like old times. Except Alvin and I weren't talking. And that was awkward.

* * *

**Prom!**

We got there and Alvin hit the punch straight away. I soon found someone to dance with. In fact I found lots of people to dance with. All of the guys wanted me but I only wanted Alvin who was currently surrounded by lots and lots of girls and trying to make his way to the stage. I checked the time. It was almost time for our set. I tried to make my way to the stage calling for my sisters on the way. I eventually got to the stage. Just in time. I was first. I made my way to the mic. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know_

_All my life is just despair, but I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms_

_The world is bright, all right_

_What's the difference if I say I'll go away _

_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday_

_For whatever my man is, I am his forevermore_

_Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know_

_All my life is just despair, but I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms_

_The world is bright, all right__  
__What's the difference if I say I'll go away_

_When I know I'll come back on my knee someday_

_For whatever my man is_

_I am his forever more._

As I finished I Felt tears in my eyes. I knew I had to keep going. I finally realised who I was singing about. I wanted to tell him straight away but I couldn't. I had to keep going with the set. Next me and Alvin.

_Face to face and heart to heart, we're so close yet so far apart_

_I close my eyes, I look away, that's just because I'm not okay_

_But I hold on, I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?_

_Will we ever have our happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always_

_Ah-ah, ah-always be pretending?_

_How long do I fantasize, make believe that it's still alive?_

_Imagine that I am good enough, and we can choose the ones we love_

_But I hold on, I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?_

_Will we ever have our happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always_

_Ah-ah, always be_

_Keeping secrets safe, every move we make_

_Seems like no one's letting go_

_And it's such a shame coz if you feel the same_

_How am I supposed to know?_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls? _

_Will we ever have our happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always_

_Ah-ah, ah-always be_

_Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always_

_Ah-ah, ah-always be_

_Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always_

_Ah-ah, ah-always be pretending?_

We looked at each other, I'd finally worked out how I felt and I wanted him to feel the same. That's when he said it. "I love you Brittany Miller, always have always will"

"I love you too Alvin, always have, always will."

The entire prom sighed at the same time and we giggles awkwardly. We continued our set. We sang the song Alvin wrote. It got great reception and cries of an encore. Our set went on for a lot longer than planned. Me and my sisters sang the song we sang in the dress shop. Alvin and his brothers sang there hot singles. Of course there were some cover versions. Eventually we got to do some dancing and I finally got to speak to Alvin alone. I say speak. As soon as we were alone Alvin pounced. He kissed and this time I let him. It was passionate and I felt a fire in my belly. It was new and I liked it. I didn't let it last long. It was prom and as much as I loved Alvin I wanted to enjoy it with my sisters. I found them as soon as I could and we all danced and had a great time together until Jeanette said, "I assume you'll be going to Alvin's tonight" I hadn't thought about it and when it came to it I was quite nervous.

"I might as well move in the amount of time I've been spending there recently. I suppose I will"

"Oh my God! It's hard to believe that we're actually all happy at the same time. I can't believe it!" Ellie was absolutely ecstatic.

"Well folks, it's the last dance of the prom so everyone find a partner and get ready" the DJ announced.

"Well little miss" came a voice from behind me "How's about that last dance" I turned around. Alvin.

"Yeah, sure" I answered we danced all the way through the song.

* * *

We went to Alvin's place The others were all with their partners doing their thing. I was with Alvin in his room.

"Do you want this?" Alvin asked as things got heated.

"I do Alvin I love you" I replied

Well after that things got pretty heated.


	7. Chapter 7: The End (needs improvement)

I think this will be the final chapter as I have more or less told my story but I could really use some ideas for my next story. I should also apologise for not updating in a while but school has been very intense recently and I've had lots of drama shows. Review guys :)

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. With Alvin's arms around me I felt safer than I had in weeks. It was great. Everything seemed different today. All of the problems I seemed to have had were gone. Little did I know more were on the horizon. The whole school knew of my love for Alvin so we had to cope with that. Nothing our siblings couldn't help with. Well, try to help with.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Simon asked "No one threw fruit at you last night, no one said anything last night"

"Because they were so plastered they wouldn't have noticed if I stripped naked and did a tap dance" I replied. "There's just no way this will come off. We're supposed to hate each other."

I couldn't have been more wrong. Everyone just went about their business as normal. Not many seemed to care about our new relationship status. It was just like normal. Just like normal.

Sorry extreme writers block so I'll just give you this to satisfy some of you and then update it later. Sorry. Sorry :'(


End file.
